Kingdom hearts TGSNT
by Zack1187
Summary: A teenager is selected by the keyblade, how will his presence effect the world of kingdom hearts...
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey everyone this my first fic on this site, I've been writing my own story since 2009.**

**No copy write infringement intended don't sue. **

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

A teenager is falling through water, it is dark all around him, until a light in the distance reveals itself to be a stain glass platform featuring a teen with spiked brown hair and blue eyes within a dark blue circle.

A second circle is shown featuring a teen that could be the others twin , he has black spiked hair and hollow yellow eyes.

A couple other circles are on the platform, one with a red haired blue eyed girl, another with a blonde spiked hair with blue eyes, and yet another is shown with a blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

In the background of the circles is a clock tower overlooking a beach, the teen lands on the platform feet first he has long solid black hair except for a chunk on the right side of pure white, he has blue eyes and is wearing a white hoodie with blue stars and skulls on it, he has blue jeans with crosses on the back pockets, and a dog-tag necklace featuring a cross consisting of 3 nails.

"Where?" The teen says anxious for an answer.

"So much to do, so little time…take your time. Don't be afraid. Can you step forward?" A mysterious voice from the dark says.

The teen walks toward the center of the platform. As he reaches the center three marble platform appear on the sides of the glass platform.

"Power sleeps within you, if you give it form, it will give you strength, choose well." The mysterious voice from the dark says again.

The teen walks toward a marble platform with a sharp katana floating just barley above it. The teen walks toward another platform with a large diamond shaped shield with a Z in the center, the teen jumps on the platform and grabs the shield.

"The power of the guardian. The kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"

"Yes." The teen says in response to the voice as the shield disappears.

"Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?" The voice says to the teen.

The teen turns around and jumps off of the marble platform, he then walks over to the staff with a blue diamond object with a Z in the center, the teen jumps on the platform.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?"

"Yes." The teen says as the staff disappears.

"You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" The voice says to the teen as the sword disappears.

"Yes it is." As the teen says that the marble platforms fall down into the glass. The glass begins to break from the left and right sides as the teen is in the center looking around, the teen falls down and falls to a second stain glass platform the same as the fires but featuring a girl with black hair and blue eyes, and a male with red spiked hair and green eyes. The background is the same but green this time.

The teen lands on the new platform and sees a shadow creature on the platform.

"Fight!" A different voice from the dark says.

The teen gets in a fighting position and finds that the shield from earlier appears in his hands in a flash of light.

The shadow creature moves toward him acting infused with the ground until popping out and clawing at the teen.

The teen blocks and quickly retaliates by smashing the shadow over the head a couple of times, the creature disappears in a puff of darkness.

The teen looks back and sees darkness engulfing the platform, he runs to the opposite side but reaches a dead end, he turns around to be engulfed by darkness.

The teen then opens his eyes to see three of his friends. Jarcus, Janice, and Yates. He walks up to Jarcus who has long brown hair swept to the right just above his eyebrows, and green eyes. He is wearing a green hoodie with a big three on it, with blue jeans.

"What do you want out of life?" Jarcus says to the teen.

"To have strength to protect my friends." The teen says in response to Jarcus question.

"To have the strength to protect your friends huh?"

The teen walked over to his friend Yates, he has solid black hair parted at the right, and blood red eyes, he is wearing a black hoodie with a red pentagram on it, with black jeans.

"What are you so afraid of?" Yates says to the teen.

"Being betrayed." The teen says in response to Yates question.

"Being betrayed, is that really so scary?"

The teen then walked over to Janice his other friend, she has pink and black hair that hangs slightly to the side of her left eye, her eye color is a hot pink, she is wearing a short unzipped pink hoodie with a blue shirt underneath that ends just above her belly button ,she is wearing pink jeans with X's on the back pockets.

"What's most important to you?" Janice says to the teen.

"Friendship." The teen says in response to Janice's question.

"Is friendship really such a big deal?" Janice says.

"You want to have the strength to protect your friends. You are afraid of being betrayed. You want to have friendship. Your adventure begins at dawn, as long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one." The first voice says to the teen.

"Sounds good to me." The teen says…

Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z-Z

**Rate, review, favorite if you feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**Welcome to the second chapter readers. Warning this story has some spoilers from the secret ending and story of kingdom hearts 3d. No copy write infringement intended.**

The same teen wakes up on a beach on an island.

"Hey, who are you?" A young man says to him, he has short silver hair and green eyes, he has a muscular build, he is wearing a yellow and white jacket with a black double zip up top, he has a black belt with blue jeans with baggy pockets, he has a serious look about him.

"Zack Keire. Who's asking?" Zack says to the young man as he is standing up and patting the sand off of him.

"Riku, you're not from around here are you zack?" Riku says walking over to him.

"No I'm not I just woke up here, are you from around here?" Zack says to riku now standing across from him.

"Yeah, you're on destiny islands. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I fell asleep in my bed and had the strangest dream. I was on these glass platforms, there were all these people on the glass platforms that I've never even seen before, one was a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes." Zack said inquiring about his dream.

"Sora, my friend, him and Kairi. Speaking of kairi I need to find her want to help?" Riku asked.

"Now why would you want me to help we just met?" Zack said questioning riku.

"I know I can trust you zack, your dream proved it. So you look in that cave while I check the other side of the island your looking for a girl with red hair and…"

"Blue eyes." Zack said finishing riku's description of kairi.

"Uh, yeah… so, all right good luck. The cave is right there." Riku says walking toward a shack while pointing to a dark area sheltered by leaves.

Zack walks to the cave and ducks so he can get in. "Hello! Kairi! You in here!" Zack said walking through the cave and into a place where he can stand. The walls have drawings all over them and a girl with red hair wearing a pink zip up top consisting of three zippers that ends on her upper legs, she has a black belt around her waist.

"Kairi?" Zack says to the girl.

"Yes?" Kairi says turning around and getting up revealing her figure and beautiful face, she is wearing a white shirt with straps connecting to a black hood, she also has a necklace. "Who is asking?" She says to zack

"Zack, Zack Keire. Riku sent me to find you." Zack said to kairi

"Oh then it must be about the results of the mark of mastery test. C'mon zack." Kairi says as she is walking through the cave being followed by zack.

Outside they find riku by a gummi ship.

"Ah, you found her thank you zack. Get in your coming too." Riku says as he is getting in the ship followed by kairi then zack follows her.

"So riku how'd the test go?" Kairi says to riku while they are walking through the ship.

"Uh. Well I'm a master now." Riku said unsure of how to tell kairi the whole story.

"Is sora?" Kairi said as they reached the cock pit and she sat down on one of the three chairs.

"Well about that… sora fell in darkness and I freed him but he is not a master." Riku said sadly to kairi as zack is sitting down.

"So is he still at yen sid's?" Kairi asked riku as he is sitting down.

"I'm gonna say this fast so it doesn't hurt as much. Sora left to go train by himself."

"That wasn't fast enough riku. Any way why do you need us?" Kairi asked riku as he starts the ship and takes off.

"Whoa… That's so cool!" Says zack looking out the window and seeing a ton of stars in a black abyss.

"Well Yen Sid said to bring you to him for training against the coming threat… The new organization…

**Just so you know Keire is pronounced like kyre. Rate Review favorite if you want… until next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Well here it is chapter 3 readers enjoy I guess.**

**~TGSNT.~ **

"Whoa nice tower!" Said an excited zack staring out the window at a tall tan tower with a blue pointed roof overlooking a small patch of land.

"Stay put were landing." Riku said to zack who was about to get out of his seat.

Riku lands the gummi ship near the edge of the patch of land. He opens the door to a path and walks in front of Kairi and Zack who are following him.

"Hey look who it is Donald." Said a dog wearing a yellow hat and a black zip up jacket with a green long sleeve shirt and yellow pants ,with a black belt and brown shoes, with white gloves. To a duck with a blue hat and a light blue shoulder cloth bound together by a buckle over a dark blue shirt.

"Yeah but who is that?" Donald said as he pointed to Zack.

"Don't worry Donald this is zack he is a friend." Riku said walking past Donald who is sitting on the steps with the dog.

"Hi goofy." Said kairi following riku alongside zack.

"Howdy, Kairi and you too Zack." Said the dog goofy to the passing teens.

"Sup Goofy." Zack said to goofy as he walks into the tower with kairi and riku. The three walk up several stair cases until they reach a round room with a desk in the center and a old man with a long grey beard wearing a pointed blue hat and a blue robe.

"Ah riku you brought kairi, and a guest. Now who could you be?" The old man zack guessed was yen sid.

"Zack Keire sir, and you must be yen sid correct?" Zack said to yen sid.

"Yes, riku why have you brought him?" Yen sid said curiously.

"He has been through the awakening sir."

"Ah so you can wield a key blade? Try to summon it." Yen sid said curious to see if zack was a wielder.

"Ok. How?" Zack said to yen sid

"Hold out your hand and focus your energy into the hand. Yen sid said to zack making the gesture himself

"Okay I'll try." Zack said holding out his left hand and trying to focus his energy, he closed his eyes. There was a surge of energy in his left hand, he opened his eyes as a white key blade with a spiked hand guard pointing down with blue at the tips of each spike there was ten spikes per side, the blade part formed a oval at the top with a blue Z for the teeth there was a blue diamond like object in the center of the oval with a Z in the center, the keychain was white gold with the blue diamond object with the Z in the center.

"Whoa, cool!" Zack said as he marvels at the key blade.

"Good, now zack, kairi the worlds are in danger from Xehanort once again but he is splitting his heart into other vessels. Ansem and Xemnas have returned along with some original members of the organization and a younger version of Xehanort himself. Now we need to get you two ready for the upcoming battle, are you two ready to begin your training?" Yen sid said to Zack and Kairi.

Zack and Kairi said 'yes' simultaneously as a young man with red spiked hair and green eyes, wearing a black cloak walks into the room.

"Yo, Kairi and who is this?" The young man said as he walked to a wall and leaned against it.

"Lea this is Zack, Zack, Lea." Kairi explains

"Sup lea." Zack said to him.

"Hello zack… you a key blade wielder too?" Lea said motioning to the key blade in zack's left hand..

"Yeah I guess so." Zack said looking at the key blade in his hand.

"All right, zack, kairi you two must begin your training now. Ready yourselves." Yen sid says as he waves his hand and everyone in the room is teleported onto a clearing where there are training dummy's scattered throughout. "First we shall test your power. Zack, Kairi take your battle stances and fight one another."

"Okay." Kairi said as she and zack moved to a location and stood across from one another. She summoned her key blade. It was gold and it had flowers for the teeth forming a heart, the hand guard formed a heart and symbolized the sea on one sid and the sand on the other. The keychain was a rope with a paupu fruit hanging off of it. Her and zack ready their key blades and get in their battle stances.

Zack makes the first move. He runs toward kairi and swings at her stomach. She blocks it and pushes his key blade back than spins completely around before swinging at him in one swift motion. He blocks the attack back flips to put some distance between them.

"Your good." Kairi says panting.

"I used to fence at my old school, and my friend taught me how to do some stuff she learned in gymnastics." Zack said slightly out of breath. "Didn't think I would ever need any of my fencing though. Its been a year since I did any flips of fought with a weapon so I'm outta practice."

Kairi runs a Zack and the battle is back on. She swings at zacks head. He backs up so the key blade just barley misses his nose. Zack jumps in the air and brings his key down with all his weight knocking her key blade out of her hand. "Ow!" Kairi yelps as her wrist is bent back and she falls on the ground,

"Oh my god kairi I'm so sorry!" Zack says as he throws his key blade down and he bends down to try to help kairi.

Kairi sees the opportunity and grabs his key blade with her non sprained hand, she puts the teeth of the key to his throat. "I think I win." Kairi says semi happily mixed with pain.

"You both preformed well but one of you was more skilled in battle than the other and the other was more skilled in strategy. Yet both of you I see a bright future in."

Zack and Kairi both say 'Yes sir' at the same time.

Three months later.

TGSNT.

"Kairi, Zack, and Lea you all preformed great. Now are you ready for the mark of mastery test?" Yen sid questioned

"I'm ready!" Zack exclaims.

"Me too!" Kairi exclaims equally excited as zack

"Lets do it." Lea exclaims in his normal tone of voice

The door to the room opens to see a familiar teen with his spiked brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a short black hoodie and a blue under shirt with a hoodie pocket. And a blue belt with blue shorts and a baggier pair of pants with straps on it. He also has a silver necklace with a silver crown on it. "Is it too late to take my test?" Sora exclaims as he walks into the room.

"Ah sora you are just in time I hope that three months of training paid off." Yen sid said to sora.

"Kairi!" Sora almost screams as he hugs kairi.

"Sora!" Kairi says excitedly. "Sora this is my friend zack!" Kairi says as she pulls away and motions to zack.

"Hey Zack! How do you know kairi."

"Me and her trained together the time you were gone." Zack explains to sora

"Cool and yes yen sid I think it did!" Sora said determined for redemption from his last test.

"Good now Sora you will face Lea in battle for your two tests. Then Kairi will face Zack. Understood.

The four of them say 'Yes sir!'

TGSNT.

**Rate Review Favorite what ever.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mark of Mastery Test

**Authors note: Well this will be my last update for at least a week so if anyone is actually reading this be aware.**

**TGSNT.**

Yen Sid waved his hand and in an instant the four of them disappeared.

Zack was standing across from kairi both had key blades drawn and were in fighting stances. "You ready Kai?"

"Yeah. Don't hold back cause I'm sure not going to!" Kairi exclaimed to her friend

"I wont I promise!" Zack said before running toward kairi and swinging his key at her abdomen. She dodge rolls out of the way and points her key blade at him.

"Fire!" She says and a ball of flame flies out of her key blade directly at zack. Zack reflects the ball of fire back at her she then counters with blizzaga the two opposites hit and create a small explosion between zack and kairi. Zack runs at kairi and swings at her head, she blocks the strike then strikes at zack, he blocks her strike before kicking her hand holding her key.

"Ow!" She says as she stomps on zacks foot.

"Ow." Zack pushes kairi away with his key blade and jumps in the air then brings his key blade down on hers with all of his weight she knocks his key blade away just before he hits her own key blade. Zack flips over kairi and in mid air he summons his key blade and he slices a kairi's hip. Kairi turns around to get hit in the hip. Kairi falls to her knees holding her hip. She sees zacks feet in front of her and she bashes him in the foot with her key blade as hard as she can.

"Ow you hit my foot Kai!" zack says as kairi gets up still holding her hip.

"You hit me in the hip Zack!"

"Well you needed a hit to the hip." Zack exclaimed to kairi

"Thundaga!" Kairi says as she raises her key blade up. Thunder comes down and the brunt of it hits zacks key blade passing the electricity to him. Shaking off the electricity zack puts both hands on his key blade and raises it toward the sky.

"LIGHT!" Zack yells as light shoots from the sky and hits his key charging it with its power the light fades but zack and his key blade have an aura of light around them.

"Lets do this!" Zack says as he glides over to kairi at incredible speed. His key smashes against hers multiple times creating streaks of light with each strike. Zack had the upper hand obviously he was gaining ground fast.

"Ha give up yet!" Zack said as he is striking kairi's key blade

"Never!" Kairi says to zack as she is starring at his glowing white pupils as they are starting to fade back to their original color. She seizes his weakening power as an opportunity to come back. She knocks his key blade out of his hand as his power is wearing off. He is weak and jumps back to throw up an ether to restore his magic power.

"There we go!" Zack says as he tries to summon his key blade back to him but cannot because kairi has it in her hand. "Kairi give me my key back!"

"No maybe I want to hold it ever think about that zack." Kairi says smiling at him.

"Then you leave me no choice." Zack says before running forward and tackling kairi and making her drop both key blades.

"Ha ha zack get off." Kairi says as her hands are being pinned to the ground by zack who is almost sitting on her.

"Ha ha no its more fun this way my little princess." Zack says as he gets up and offers kairi his hand.

"Thank you zack." Kairi says as she grabs his hand and pulls herself up.

There is a flash of light and they are teleported back to yen sid side by side.

"Congratulations all of you preformed commendably Zack, Kairi I grant both of you the rank of master. Sora and Lea I grant also both of you the rank of master."

"Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sora said in pure joy and happiness.

"Cool! Kairi wow you were pretty good at fighting you improved a lot in three months!" Zack said to kairi complementing her on her battle skills.

"Thanks zack you were great too! What was that light thing you did?" Kairi asks zack.

"I don't really know I just focused all my power and boom I was empowered with light."

"You used light zack?" Sora asked zack.

"Yeah it surrounded me and gave me strength." Zack tried to explain.

"Your light burns strong inside of you zack use it well, but to business, Xehanort has been quiet but not for long he may strike at any moment, you five will have to negate his evil powers you will leave on riku's gummi ship. When all of you are ready you can go.

TGSNT.

**Rate, Review, Favorite if kingdom hearts moves you, by the way the light attack zack did was his first limit/special combo: Light empowerment is the name of it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning

**Authors note: Hey sorry for not being able to update for a while. Again I own nothing except Zack his key blade and combos and other characters from The Greatest Story NeVeR ****told. ****Enjoy.**

**TGSNT.**

On the gummi ship…

"Aw. Come on Riku you have to let me drive!" Sora says to his best friend trying to reason with him.

"No Sora I'm going to drive the gummi ship." Riku said to Sora trying to convince him that he is not driving.

"How about we vote?" Zack suggested not wanting to hear them argue anymore.

"That sounds fair." Kairi said agreeing with Zack.

"Ok with me." Riku said.

"Fine." Sora said.

"Ok. All who vote for Riku raise their hands." Zack said while raising his hand along with Riku and Kairi.

"All for Sora?" Zack questions with his hand down along with Kairi and Riku's Sora's hand is up.

"What about me?" Says Lea walking up to the four of them.

"All votes for Lea?" Zack questions everyone's but Lea's hand is down.

"Well I guess that settles it." Zack says walking over and taking a seat.

"Kairiiiii! Come on I'm an excellent pilot!" Sora said trying to get her vote.

"No I think Riku would just be better suited to drive it how bout' you next time we go to another world." Kairi tried to reason with Sora while taking her seat next to Zack.

"Hey where are we going?" Zack asks anyone willing to answer his question.

"Radiant Garden." Riku said taking off.

"Zack you'll like Radiant Garden, its Kairi's home world, and your going to love the restoration committee." Sora says happily.

"Cool." Zack says happily looking out the window into the black abyss speckled with stars. "Is there a room to sleep in." Zack asks.

"Yeah I'll show you its not really big but I'll talk to cid when we get to Radiant Garden. Well there it is." Sora said pointing to a door.

"I'm not wanting to sleep now I just wanted to know where it was." Zack explained to Sora.

"Oh cool but Zack I have to ask you how did you get here?" Sora asked Zack.

"Well I fell asleep in my bed and had a dream where I was on this glass platform with your face along with someone who looks exactly like you except he had black hair and yellow eyes." Zack said recalling his dream.

"Cool then how did you meet Kairi?" Sora questioned.

"Well I woke up on destiny islands on the beach and Riku asked me to help him find her and I found her in the cave with the drawings. She was admiring a drawing of you and her handing stars to each other." Zack said to Sora.

"Cool well we should go back were probably almost there." Sora said starting to walk back being followed by Zack. They enter the room as the ship is landing in a city. The group gets off of the ship and starts walking through town.

"So Kairi how does it feel to be on your home world?" Zack asks sincerely.

"Yeah I guess." Kairi said.

"You know this my home world too." Lea said as they are walking toward a house.

"It is?" Sora questioned as he opened the door to the house revealing a computer with a man typing and another man leaning against a wall, with a girl doing flips in the corner.

"Well look who it is." The man in the corner said he has short brown hair. And a scar across his face and blue eyes. He has a white undershirt with a silver griever necklace and a black jacket with a fur collar and black pants.

"Who is it?" A girl with short black hair with a black headband and an unzipped dark grey vest over a navy blue tank top with white flower like designs and a white wrist band on her right wrist and a grey fingerless glove on her left hand and black shorts with black knee high socks under dark tan boots slightly shorter than her socks. "Sora! Kairi! And who are you three?" The girl said turning a round and walking toward Zack. "Hey your kind of cute!" She said grabbing Zack's cheek.

"Sora make her stop!" Zack said blushing.

"Yuffie let the guy go." The man in the corner said to the girl.

Yuffie stops holding Zack's cheek and steps back. "I'm Yuffie and you are?"

"Zack Keire." Zack said to Yuffie.

"Hey Leon how's the restoration going?" Sora asked the man in the corner.

"Pretty good so far the heartless have been acting up along with a new type of enemy." Leon- the man in the corner said to Sora.

"New enemy?" Sora questions

"The most common type we've seen so far are small, blue, and have red eyes." Leon explained the new enemy.

"Hold on a minute we haven't had a proper introduction besides Zacky here." Yuffie says grabbing Zack's arm. She leads him over to the man typing. "Zack, this geezer is Cid."

"Go away kid, don worry Zack I'm talkin to her." Cid says still typing.

"Well if I leave I'm gonna take Zacky here with me!" Yuffie said leading Zack into another room where a woman in a pink dress is cooking. "Arieth this is Zack. Zack, Arieth." Yuffie said still holding onto Zack's arm.

"Yuffie. Can you please let go." Zack said to the girl clinging to him.

"No I don't want to. You're just too cute to let go. I wuv you so much." Yuffie said before kissing Zack on the cheek. Zack blushes and tries to get away but ends up falling and taking Yuffie with him. "Ohhhh! Zack that's what you want huh?" Yuffie says seductively.

"Yuffie get off of me." Zack says to the girl laying on him.

"No." Yuffie says pushing off of Zack and sitting on his stomach.

"Yuffie get off of him." Leon says seeing Yuffie sitting on Zack's stomach.

"Why he's too cute." Yuffie says trying to argue but after a look from Leon she gets up and offers Zack her hand which he takes and moves away from her toward Kairi and the others.

"So who are these two?" Leon asks Sora while motioning to Lea and Riku.

"Lea, and Riku." Sora said motioning to Lea then Riku. "Look did you see anyone around here wearing an organization 13 coat?" Sora asks Leon

"Yeah they looked like they were heading toward the castle." Leon said.

"Then were heading to the castle." Sora said.

"Is Zacky going?" Yuffie said to Sora.

"Yeah he is Yuffie." Sora says to Yuffie.

The group leaves the house with Yuffie and Leon and moves toward the castle.

**TGSNT.**

**Well everyone thanks for reading will probably be the last update in a week or so. Rate, Review, Favorite what ever.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nobody

**Sorry no access to internet until now so sorry for the slow update. I own nothing except TGSNt. Related things.**

TGSNt.

In the castle…

"So Zacky how'd you end up here?" Yuffie questions Zack.

"I just woke up on destiny islands and met Riku and Kairi." Zack answers her.

"All right there's three paths Lea, Riku you take the left." Sora says motioning to the left. "Leon and Yuffie you take right." Sora says motioning to the right. "And me, Kairi, and Zack will take the center."

"Ok see ya Zacky." Yuffie says kissing him on the cheek making him blush. She then leaves with Leon while Riku and Lea take the left.

After walking for 3 minutes they find a figure in a Organization cloak standing in the center of a circular room waiting for them. "Hello Sora, Princess, and of course you Zack Keire." The figure says coldly.

"Who are you!" Sora says fiercely summoning his key blade it has a yellow guard and a silver blade and a keychain with a mouse head on it.

"No one of importance to you imbecile. Now leave!" The man in the cloak said while raising his hand and pushing Sora out of the room with Kairi then he creates a magic barrier to block them from entering the room.

"Sora! Kairi! Who are you!" Zack says summoning his key blade.

"ZaZick." The man says while pulling his hood off revealing his face. He has blood red eyes and pure white slightly untidy hair parted in the middle. "You're nobody."

"My nobody? What's a nobody?" Zack questions ZaZick.

"I was created when your heart fell into darkness, thanks to Xehanort I was able to sustain my form without you. He's also training me with this!" ZaZick says holding out his hand and in a puff of darkness and fire he summons his key blade the spikes on the hilt are pointed up with a thinner blade than Zack's and the top is pointed to contour to the shape of the red diamond shaped object with two Z's in it instead of one Z the teeth of the key is one red Z in the same place as Zack's but a slightly smaller Z underneath the first Z. The blade and hilt are black but the handle is white and the keychain is black with the red diamond like object with the two Z's in the center. "My own key blade." ZaZick says before rushing at Zack and swinging at his head.

"What." Zack says as he dodges the key and counters with a strike at his leg. ZaZick jumps and dodges he does a back flip to put some distance between him and Zack. "Ha what a loser! Key blade master my ass. Fight me when your worthy of living." ZaZick says summoning a dark portal and disappearing in it the portal then disappears.

"Zacky! Are you hurt?" Yuffie says running up to him and hugging him.

Not knowing what to do Zack just lets her hug him. "Hey Sora you might know what is a nobody?"

"The empty shell of a body once the heart is lost." Lea answers Zack before Sora had a chance.

"Who was that Zack?" Kairi asked Zack.

"ZaZick I think he said he is my nobody." Zack tries to explain to Kairi and the others and slightly to himself.

"Well he's obviously evil and that means he's with Xehanort." Sora said.

"Yeah he said Xehanort was training him with the key blade." The group hears a loud explosion like noise come from somewhere in the castle.

"Uh oh." Riku said to the group.

"The computer room!" Sora says running off key blade in hand being followed by the others. They come upon a study with a door on one side and smoke coming from the door. They burst in to find ZaZick and another man in an organization cloak with his hood up. ZaZick had a hold of his key but it was lodged in the computer. "Sup loser." ZaZick said coldly to Zack.

"Don't you talk to my Zacky like that!" Yuffie says throwing her large shuriken at him. ZaZick sees it coming and grabs it in mid air and breaks it in half. "Stupid girl no one cares about you you're weak and pathetic." ZaZick says trying to break her spirit.

"Shut up ZaZick! Who do you think you are!" Zack snaps at him.

"The better version of you you're frail and weak like that bitch Yuffie."

Leon charges at him but is blocked by the other man in the organization cloak who puts a key blade to his throat. The key blade is red and black and has two blue eyes on it near the top and the handle the top has red and black gears the guard is a red and black gear the keychain is gears with tow gears combined at the bottom. "Where's Ventus?" The man questions.

"Who are you?" Sora questions.

"Vanitas." The man says pulling his hood down to reveal his almost identical to Sora's features but with hollow yellow eyes jet black hair and a paler skin color. "Lets get out of here ZaZick Ventus isn't here." Vanitas says opening a dark portal and walking through ZaZick follows him and the portal disappears.

"Is that true Zack?" Yuffie asks.

"You know its not true don't even think such a thing you are perfect just the way you are. Zack says trying to cheer Yuffie up.

"Thanks. Love ya!" Yuffie says kissing Zack on the cheek.

"Well we gotta go check on the other worlds." Sora says.

"Sora we need to talk to cid about the gummi ship." Zack says to Sora.

"Oh yeah." Sora remembers.

Thirty minutes later on the ship…

Zack looks up to see his door opening and seeing that familiar red hair with her beautiful blue eyes. "So…"

"What?" Zack questions Kairi.

"You were great with the whole Yuffie thing." Kairi says to Zack.

"Thanks would you like to sit?" Zack says motioning to the bed.

Kairi sits down next to Zack. "So…" She starts but gets cut off when a pair of lips meets her own. She pushes Zack away. "Zack!" Kairi says getting up fast and looking down at him.

"I, I'm sorry." Zack says ashamed of his actions.

Kairi walks out of the room in a surge of anger.

TGSNt.

**Well readers there it was 6 and by the way Zack's key blade is named Gem Essence and ZaZick's is Gem Deterioration. Well rate review fav. If you want.**


	7. Chapter 7:Return

**Welcome back… oh a little awkward with Zack and Kairi huh well here it is Chapter 7 enjoy…**

**TGSNt.**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Zack says while laying on his bed on the gummi ship and covering his face with his hands.

"Hey Zack were here!" Lea yells from outside Zack's room.

Zack gets up and opens the door and walks out of his room and mentally prepares for awkwardness and shame only to see Lea walking out of the ship following the others, he closes the door and turns toward the cockpit to see a young looking man with white hair, golden eyes and tan under the organization cloak.

"Who are you?" Zack says summoning his key blade.

"I am of no importance to you tell Sora Xehanort's offer is still available." The Youngman says cryptically walking through a dark portal and disappearing with it.

"What?" Zack says puzzled. He hears a sharp knocking on his door and he wakes up. "It was only a dream?"

"Zack! Zack! Open your door!" He hears Kairi's voice come from behind the door.

Zack gets up unlocks the door and lets Kairi in. "Sup?" Zack says walking back to the bed and sitting down being followed by Kairi.

"You handled the whole Yuffie thing well." Kairi says.

"Kairi what would you do if I kissed you right now?" Zack asks Kairi..

"I would yell at you for stealing my first kiss. Why?" Kairi answers him.

"I had a dream I did kiss you." Zack admits to her.

"Why would you kiss me I thought you and Yuffie had a really good thing going on there." Kairi says with a laugh.

"Shut up." Zack says to her.

"No no you and her all the way." Kairi says to him.

"Kairi stop." Zack says warning her.

"Zack and Yuffie sitting…" Kairi sings before stopping to run away from Zack who is chasing her.

"Kairi I'm gonna catch you!" Zack says gaining ground on her and jumping on the wall to the left then propels to the right very fast putting him self in front of Kairi. "Ha." He says turning around to grab her but ends up her tackling him into the cockpit and her lips hitting his own. Kairi immediately blushes and scrambles to get off of Zack.

"Yeah Zack get some." Lea cheers looking at the two teens on the ground.

"Sorry." Zack says blushing.

"No I'm sorry I fell on you." Kairi says getting up and offering her hand to Zack.

"Thanks." Zack says taking her hand and wiping Kairi's pink lipstick from his mouth.. "Sora I have a message for you." Zack says walking over to his chair.

"What is it?" Sora says turning around to see Zack.

"A man with white hair and golden eyes in a organization cloak said 'Xehanort's offer is still available.' then he disappeared and I woke up.

"Why doesn't he give up?" Sora says as they are landing on a world with a big clock tower overlooking a beach and town.

"What world is this?" Zack asks.

"Twilight town." Sora says brightly. "Roxas is excited. He gets to see his friends again." Sora says as they land near the clock tower. Everyone walks out and starts down the hill until they reach a alley with a red cloth covering the opening. Walking through they see three teenagers. One with spiky, blonde hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a short sleeveless grey vest over a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones. And baggy camouflage capris pants, and the same camouflage pattern on his shoes, he also has a necklace with a yellow X charm, and a brown bracelet on his left wrist with silver pins in it.

The next was a girl with bright green eyes and long brown hair and a orange tank top with a white flower design on the bottom, she also had brown khaki colored Capri pants and cream colored shoed and a blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace with a sky blue charm.

The third was another boy he was rather heavy looking and brown eyes with black hair he also wears a black and grey head band he is wearing a red jersey with the phrase 'Dog Street' on it and a white t shirt under that with blue pants and white shoes and a purple bandana around his neck.

"Sora, Kairi, and friends what are you doing here?" The girl says cheerfully.

"Just stopping by we have to go to the mansion." Sora says to her.

"Who are your friends?" The boy with the blonde spiky hair asks Sora.

"This is Riku, Lea, and Zack." Motioning to the three of them as he mentions them.

"I know you!" The girl says looking a lea. "You kidnapped Kairi!" The girl says getting up and taking a defensive stance along with the two boys.

"Its ok Olette he's on our side now." Kairi says to Olette sneaking a peak at Zack in the process only to have Zack look right at her making her blush and turn away.

Zack walks out of the alley to a stone plaza and into the main part of the town where the trains were going through it. He sees a female figure in a cloak she has a large chest. She puts a finger over her mouth and turns to walk into a hole in the wall to a forest. He follows her to a mansion he walks into the mansion and sees her go into a room on the left. He goes into the room it is white with pictures of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Lea, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi scattered throughout the room he sees the girl closer revealing her pink eyes. "Forget me already babe?" The girl says pulling her hood down to reveal her pink and black hair.

"JANICE!" Zack says happily hugging her. "How did you?" He sees a dark portal open in the far corner of the room.

"Hey Loser." ZaZick says stepping out of the portal in his cloak. "Janice come with me." ZaZick says calmly before she pushes Zack away and walks toward ZaZick.

"I love you Zack." She says to Zack before disappearing in the portal.

"You better get back to your own dimension heartless, nobodies, and unversed everywhere. Your friends will die if you don't save them." ZaZick says to Zack.

"How?" Zack says to ZaZick.

"Check the place where you met the red head." ZaZick says before disappearing along with the dark portal. Sora and the others walk into the room.

"What was that about Zack?" Sora asks Zack.

"I have to go back to my own dimension." Zack says to Sora and the group.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was now I know the whole dream thing was a dick move but they kissed in the end so I hope we good. But this may only be about like 15 Chapters mostly because I have a sequel in mind and it is beast along with some more stories in alternate kingdom hearts universes like a high school one possibly. So You know the drill If you feel the need to Review and or Favorite feel free.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sealed Explanations

**Here we go 08 you get to see Zack's home in this chapter enjoy.**

**TGSNT. **

"Why?" Sora asked Zack.

"Heartless are attacking my dimension." Zack informed the group.

"Well how are you going to get there?" Kairi asks Zack.

"He said to 'check the place you met the red head'". Zack tells the group.

"The secret place." Kairi said realizing the answer.

"Yeah." Zack said confirming the answer. "Can we afford to make a stop at destiny islands?" Zack asks the group.

"I don't see why not," Sora says to Zack.

At Destiny Islands…

"All right lets go to the secret place." Zack said starting to walk being followed by Kairi and Sora.

"I'm not going in there." Riku said walking to the seaside shack.

"Me either." Lea said following Riku.

"Okay." Zack said reaching the secret place and entering it being followed by Kairi and Sora. Coming to the clearing they see the drawings and the door but next to it is another door made of white marble with the diamond shapes three at the top with Z's in them.

"Well now when did this get here?" Sora said.

"Must've been after we left for training." Kairi said.

"Well I guess this is good bye for a while. Here Zack says as he hands Sora a Motorola click. "Take my phone and when you get a text from Jarcus' contact put the number in the phone." Zack says walking to the door and turning to face them only to be ensnared in a hug by Kairi.

"Come back soon and be safe." Kairi said to Zack as she pulls away and walks back to Sora.

"Don't worry I plan to." Zack says as he opens the double door and walks into a bright light the door closing behind him. He sees a dark city and a girl in a purple shirt with a k on it and black skinny jeans she has Black hair and Blue eyes similar to Zack's. She is surrounded by six pure bred heartless she is standing on a white table outside a restaurant. Zack instinctively summons his key blade and runs toward her and kills all the heartless in one swift motion with his key blade.

"Zack what the hell are these things?" She says getting off of the table and facing him.

"Nice to see you too sis. And Kat Those are heartless." Zack says to her resting his key blade on his shoulder.

"How come you never use my full name? Its Kathrina!" She says to her brother.

"Cause' hey where are the others?" Zack asks her.

"Jarcus is with Stacy at the lake but I don't know where anyone else is." Kathrina tells Zack. "Um what is that thing?" She says pointing at the key blade.

"This is a key blade, my key blade: Gem Essence. No matter we need to get going. Where's your car.?" Zack says to her.

"Over there." She says pointing to the black 2007 impala.

"Lets go." Zack says banishing his key blade and front flipping to the passengers side opening the door along with Kathrina, she starts the car and drives to the lake at a fast pace. Zack opens the door and runs to Jarcus and Stacy who are on top of a car surrounded by ten neo shadows. Stacy is wearing a green shirt with a light green cross with wings in the center and HOPE at the bottom of the shirt and blue jeans. She has Green eyes brown hair and a permanent scar on her right cheek.

"Get back!" Jarcus says to the heartless swatting at one of them with a stick.

"Jarcus!" Zack says running up key blade in hand slicing through one of them with his key blade.

"Zack what is this?" Jarcus asks his best friend.

"Overflow of darkness in the world most likely." Slicing through three more neo shadows. He front flips to another and slices it mid air he blocks a claw from another neo shadow.

"What?" Jarcus asks Zack who kills the last of the neo shadows. He gets off the car being followed by Stacy.

The night passes and Zack is sitting in the front room of his parents house. Jarcus, Stacy, Kathrina, and Daeth are with him. He is explaining the heartless situation.

Daeth has a tan and brown eyes and hair he has one white headphone in his ear. He is wearing a black t shirt with the white word RECKLESS on the front and baggy blue jeans.

"Any way I have to find our worlds key hole and seal its heart from the heartless. It will be the place most heavily infested with heartless." Zack says to his friends.

"I saw a lot of Heartless in your room near the window leading no where." Kathrina said.

"Well its worth a shot you guys stay here I'll go see what's up I haven't checked there yet anyway." Zack says summoning his key blade and going into his basement room seeing 15 pure bred regular heartless near a golden light. "Get away from there he says pointing his key blade at the heartless and firing a powerful ball of light that hit's the heartless killing all of them. He runs over and points his key blade at the glowing golden keyhole in his window, he fires a beam and locks the keyhole creating a door next to his bed the same door from the secret place. He runs back up and tells everyone that he is leaving and may not come back for a while he grabs Jarcus' phone and texts the number from another phone in his hand to Sora and the others. He steps through the door and comes out at the secret place leaves the secret place and sees Two men in organization cloaks.

"ZaZick, Vanitas! What are you doing at the islands?" Zack says summoning his key blade.

"To see you of course." ZaZick says to his nobody. "Do you know how I was created?" ZaZick asks his nobody.

"No but I do wonder I was never a heartless." Zack says to his nobody.

"While you were asleep Xehanort extracted the darkness from you and split your heart copied it and made me and you have completely separate hearts. So I guess I'm a bastard nobody." ZaZick explains to Zack. Before rushing him summoning his key blade halfway through and swinging at Zack. Zack ducks and grabs ZaZick's foot and flips him on the ground. Zack jumps away and charges with light going into his light empowerment limit he begins floating with an aura of light around him and his key blade.

ZaZick gets up and charges his key blade with darkness. He also begins floating and has an aura of darkness around him and his key blade. "Darkness empowerment." ZaZick says to Zack. They fly at each other and smash their keys against each other.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there you go but fyi time passes different in the dimensions a couple of months have passed in the kingdom hearts universe but only a day in Zack's dimension. Anyway Rate, Review, Favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9: Free them

**Welcome the conclusion to this fight between personalities begins… effective immediately.**

**TGSNT. **

They were blow for blow neither side giving in or gaining ground.

"Stop fighting and just die already!" ZaZick semi-yells to his somebody smashing his key blade against Zack's while Vanitas watches from the side lines.

"Never! You'll never beat the side of light." Zack semi-yells to his nobody before front flipping over ZaZick and striking at his back the blow only to be blocked by ZaZick. Zack kicks ZaZick in the stomach, grabs his key and throws it to the sand, he then puts the key blade to ZaZick's throat. "Your beat." Zack says before having his own key knocked from his hand by another person, Vanitas.

"No that's not how this is gonna' work." ZaZick says stepping away while Vanitas grabs Zack's arms and puts them behind his back, ZaZick calls his key blade back to him and points it at Zack's chest. "Any last words." ZaZick says to Zack as a ship is hovering above the island.

"Yeah. Look behind you." Zack says calmly.

"I'm not gonna' fall for that prepare to…" He starts to say but gets hit in the ribs by Oblivion.

"Vanitas! Let him go!" says a girl with blue hair and blue eyes, she is wearing a black and blue high collared halter top with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts and a silver badge in the belts intersecting point on her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan fingerless gloves and a small armor looking objects on each of her arms, she has black stockings that reach about halfway up her thighs, on her shorts there is a white piece of cloth forming kind of a belt with two blue pieces of cloth on either side, and armored shoes with hook like objects on either side.

Vanitas releases Zack and walks away into a dark portal. ZaZick gets up and scrambles to create a dark portal, he sees Zack walking toward him key blade in hand he disappears just as Zack would have struck his head.

"Zack!" Says a running Kairi she reaches him and pulls him in a close hug.

"Hey Kairi." Zack says returning her embrace before lightly pushing her away. "How've you been this past day.

"Day? It's been weeks since you left." Kairi says to him.

"I was only at my dimension for one day." Zack says to her starting to walk towards the landed ship with Kairi.

"Who is this?" The girl with blue hair asks Kairi.

"Aqua this is my friend and former sparring partner, Zack." Kairi informs aqua as all of them are getting on the ship Sora is waiting with oblivion in hand. "Sora was so excited to show you how talented he is he saved you from the ship." Kairi says to Zack as they are entering the cockpit.

"Oh so you're the ever so famous Zack I've heard so much about." says Aqua to Zack.

"Yeah I guess." Zack says rubbing the back of his head then turning to Sora. "You threw oblivion from the ship?" Zack says happily to Sora.

"While it was in the air." Sora says adding to Zack's statement.

"So what happened while I was gone where's Lea?" Zack asks Sora.

"Well we got some of the organization gone except for Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Xigbar, and Siax." Sora explains to Zack. "And Lea is resting he had a big fight with Siax."

"We were on our way to castle oblivion before we came here so that's where were headed." Riku states to Zack before taking off in the ship and heading to castle oblivion.

Zack is falling through darkness, he lands on the same stain glass platform from earlier, he looks around until he sees a girl whose looks resemble Kairi's but she has black hair and it is shorter than Kairi's but their eyes are the same.

"Zack." The mystery girl says friendly.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Zack says to her.

"My name is Xion I'm an imperfect replica of Sora I reside in his heart." Xion says to Zack, explaining her situation.

"If your inside Sora's heart how are you here?" Zack questions Xion.

"Your bond with Sora is how I'm here. You have to free Roxas and Namine from Sora and Kairi's hearts." Xion says to Zack.

"Okay. But how?" Zack asks Xion.

"Your key blade gem essence, point it at their hearts and fire a beam, Roxas and Namine will do the rest." Xion says to Zack.

"Is there any chance I could free you too?" Zack asks Xion.

"No I would need another replica using my memories from Sora and Roxas, but enough dreaming for you, you're there. Xion says before disappearing to a blue ceiling.

Zack looks out the window to see a large tan castle with a green roof. Zack walks out of his room and closes the door to see everyone approaching.

"Hey everyone." Zack says joining them as they are passing.

"Hello Zack. How was your sleep?" Aqua says to in a motherly tone to Zack.

"Uh good I guess." Zack says as they approach the castle. "So why are we here?" Zack asks the group.

"To get an old friend." Aqua says to him as they are entering a large white hall to be greeted by a man with long light blonde hair and green eyes wearing an organization cloak.

"Hello key blade wielders I am 24." The man said to the group.

"Who is this?" Zack asks anyone willing to answer.

"A Vexen replica, he's not any harm." Sora said to Zack.

"Okay." Zack says still following the group to a room with a boy with spiked blonde hair and closed eyes he looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. He is wearing shortsleeve jacket that is white on one side and black on the other side the collar of the jacket is pleated and red under this he has a grey vest with one button in the center and some white angular patterns on it, he also wears something below this it is a plain hih necked, black shirt and a chunk of dull green and grey armor on his mid section that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, he has grey, black, and white colored pants that extend out before closing in and ending about halfway down his legs, he also has a checkered wristband with white edges and the checkers are black and white, he also has the same intersecting belts on his chest but they are black and he has the same emblem in the intersecting place as Aqua's and he has normal shoes that are dull green, and grey in color.

"Ven." Aqua says running up to the boy. In the same instant Sora falls to the ground cluching his heart, and Ven stirs and opens his eyes.

"Aqua?" Ven says to Aqua who has her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Ven." Aqua says hugging him as Sora gets back up.

"NOW!" Zack hears Xion yell, Zack summons his key blade points it at Sora's chest and fires a beam.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was chapter 9 so rate review favorite and you 1 monopoly dollar. Nah.**


	10. Chapter 10: Promise

**Well readers here we are and now we will see the aftermath of Zack's actions…**

**TGSNT.**

The beam makes contact everyone's eyes widen Riku summons way to dawn, he tries to strike Zack but is knocked back by an invisible force. A flash of light and Zack's key blade stops shooting the beam and two people are lying in the ground, Sora, and Roxas.

Roxas has looks that make him look identical to Ven but he is wearing a torn organization cloak.

"Zack why would you do tha… Roxas!" Kairi's tone changes whoever she spots Roxas.

"NOW!" Xion yells from nowhere.

Zack points his key blade at Kairi's chest and fires a beam identical to the one he fired earlier and to the same effect. Namine is on the ground next to her somebody.

Namine is wearing a white dress with long blonde hair over one shoulder and white shoes.

"Tell the others to grab Sora, Roxas, and Namine. You grab Kairi and take them all down to the lab. The replicas will fix them." Xion tells Zack.

"Yeah and maybe I could convince them to make you a new body." Zack says in his mind in response to Xion. "Hey could you guys grab the others." Zack says to the group while scooping up Kairi bridal style.

Riku grabs Sora and slings him over his shoulder, Lea grabs Roxas and slings him over his shoulder, and Aqua grabs Namine and slings her over her shoulder.

"Were taking them to the lab. Ven could you open the doors, Aqua will you tell us where to go?" Zack says to everyone.

"Zack. How did you know that would work?" Riku asks Zack as they are following Aqua down stairs.

"A friend told me how, but we need to help her too." Zack said to Riku.

"Who?" Ven asked Zack while opening the door to the lab.

"Xion." Zack says putting Kairi down and leaning her against a wall before Riku puts Sora next to Kairi on her left side and Aqua sets Namine down next to Kairi on the right side.

"Xion? How?" Lea asks Zack setting Roxas down next to Namine.

Zack shrugs his shoulders. "27, could you…" Zack starts but gets cut off by a replica.

"I'm not 27 I'm 25, and yes I will help them." 25 says before pulling Sora's information up on a screen. "Bring Sora and Roxas over here." 25 says to Riku and Lea. Riku and Lea grab the pair and put them in in separate tubes next to each other.

"Could you also make a whole new body for Xion?" Zack asks 25.

"It would be possible if someone went to Radiant garden and got a program from that computer by the time you get back I should have everyone all finished up. The program is on a disc." 25 says still typing codes into a computer.

"I'm going alone trust me ill be fine." Zack says to the group.

"How will you get there you can't fly a gummi ship." Riku says to Zack.

"Tell them you'll find ways then point your key blade at that wall to the left of you and fire a beam." Xion says to Zack.

"I'll find ways." Zack says before summoning gem essence and pointing it at the wall Xion mentioned and firing a beam a flash of light fills the room and a portal is created of pure light energy.

"What the?" Riku says in response to Zack's light portal.

"It's a corridor of light." Aqua says informing him of the portal.

"Well bye." Zack says before walking into the light portal it closes behind him. He then looks around before seeing a familiar girl with black hair and a large shuriken. He tries to find a place to hide before she sees him but it is a lost cause.

"ZACKY! You're back!" Yuffie yells before running and front flipping to him and enveloping him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much." Yuffie said her tone changing from her usual to a sad but happy voice.

"I missed you to." Zack says in pure honesty before loosening the hug and kissing her passionately.

Yuffie blinks a couple times then returns the kiss then breaks it off in a hard blush. "W-what was that for?" Yuffie says startled but happy as she looks into Zack's electric blue eyes.

"I jus…" Zack starts but stops as he sees familiar white hair.

"How touching losers." ZaZick says mocking them while clapping.

"ZaZick! What are you doing here?" Zack says while pulling away and putting his arm in front of Yuffie protectively and summoning his key blade that hand.

"Nothing I'm particular just getting this." He says before holding up the disc that Zack needs.

"Hey give that to me or…" Zack starts but gets cut off by ZaZick.

"Or what you and that bi…" ZaZick starts but gets cut off by Zack.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ZAZICK!" Zack yells at his nobody as he points Gem Essence at ZaZick's chest, the key blade starts glowing with a bright light, fifteen beams of bright start shooting to the tip of the key blade as a circle of light starts flowing around the key blade's tip. Zack fires the beam at ZaZick, ZaZick opens a portal of darkness and enters before the beam makes contact the portal then disappears before the beam hits it.

"Zack you…" Yuffie starts.

"I'll always protect you but sorry I got to go, here." Zack says before taking off his necklace and putting it around her neck. "I promise I'll be back." Zack says before pointing his key blade at a wall and creating a corridor of light to Castle Oblivion. He steps through to see Every one fully recovered.

"Zack!" Kairi says to Zack. "You have lipstick on you." Kairi says with a hint of jealousy and intrigue.

"Yeah." Zack says wiping the lipstick off. "How's everyone?" He looks around the room and sees Namine drawing something and Roxas looking over her shoulder. Roxas is wearing a similar outfit to Ven but his jacket is all white and he has black and white pants with black shoes and red straps and a wristband similar to Ven's but has black borders and he has a necklace with a X charm on it and a black ring next to a white ring and a black zip up shirt under his jacket.

"Did you get the disc?" 25 asks Zack anxious.

"No ZaZick got to it first and took it to Their base." Zack said disappointed before sitting next to Namine.

"Why did you kiss Yuffie?" Namine asks Zack looking up from her notebook to look at him.

"What! How did you?" Zack asks Namine surprised.

"You're thinking about it an awful lot." Namine says before holding up a picture of him kissing Yuffie.

"Oh." Zack says indifferently.

"I found it!" 25 says excitedly.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was setting up something big maybe well cliff hangers and what not got to run rate, review, favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11: Broken

**I'm making more of a leader of Zack for those of you who haven't noticed he is getting more specials. Like the ability to create corridors of light and his ultimate magic attack, The Power of Light, which was that beam he shot at ZaZick in the last chapter he has one more limit/ combo to learn before he is at full power for this story… well enjoy…**

**TGSNT.**

"What is it?" Zack asks 25 eagerly.

"I found the data for Xion's original replica model so I should be able to copy and make something identical to her previous form." 25 states happily.

"Great!" Zack says before taking out a silver ipod touch with a pair of white ear bud headphones, he puts them in and scrolls down to "It comes naturally" by: I set my friends on fire, he gets to the chorus before someone taps his shoulder. "What?" Zack says to the disturber taking out his headphones.

"What is that?" Sora asks him and pointing to the ipod.

"An ipod touch." Zack asks dumbfounded that he didn't know what an ipod was.

Sora just tilts his head and walks away.

Three hours later…

"Xion, it's done." Zack says in his mind while looking at puppet with Xion's face and in an organization cloak on due to Roxas and Sora's memories.

"Thank you but I need a heart." Xion says sadly.

"I think I could get ZaZick's heart, purify it then give it to you." Zack offers Xion.

"Don't do that for me." Xion says to Zack.

"Too late I'm going to find him and complete you." Zack says to Xion in his head. "Guys lets go we need to find ZaZick." Zack says to the group.

"Ok but how?" Sora asks Zack.

"Well we look around worlds you can contact me using that phone. We'll be in two groups My group, Me, Roxas, Namine, and Lea. Your group." Zack says to Sora and pointing at him. "You, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ven." Zack informs everyone.

"Lets go we'll use light corridors you guys use the ship." Zack says to them forming a light corridor with his left hand. "If you see ZaZick don't engage him text me and I'll arrive via light corridor." Zack says to the group. Before leaving with his group. They arrive in a dark world and they spot a large skeleton talking to a girl who is stitched together with fabric. Zack's hood is up and he has black angel wings.

"What happened to you Zack?" Lea asks Zack.

"How should I know." Zack said turning to Lea.

"I don't know but I've been here before." Roxas said to the group.

"Yeah its in your memories, Sora's too." Namine states.

"Well I'm not getting the usual feeling of darkness that I get when ZaZick's around." Zack says. "Oh I got a text from the others." Zack says as the phone vibrates in his pocket it reads. Found him in twilight town. "Lets go to twilight town." Zack says while opening a light corridor and stepping through he is followed and they are at the clock tower. A man with blue hair and an X scar over his nose with yellow eyes.

"You guys go ill take care of him." Lea says in a cold voice summoning his key blade. Zack and the others run down to the sandlot and see Sora fighting with Vanitas next to Ven and Aqua while Riku and Kairi are holding off ZaZick. ZaZick tornado kicks Riku in the side of the head while grabbing the back of Kairi's hair and throwing her to the ground.

"ZaZick!" Zack says marching toward him summoning his key blade and swinging at ZaZick's head. ZaZick ducks and trips Zack, just as Zack is falling he catches himself and flips over ZaZick facing his back he swings downward. ZaZick puts his key blade above his head blocking the strike and pushing Zack away he slams his key blade into the ground creating a barrier from the others.

"Just me and you now." ZaZick says to Zack mockingly.

"Fine with me." Zack states to his nobody, running at him he jumps in the air and brings his key blade down with all his weight. ZaZick moves out of the way and Zack's key blade is lodged deep in the ground, ZaZick punches Zack in the face sending him flying into the barrier, ZaZick then grips his key blade with both hands and swings at gem essence and breaks it in half.

Zack looks at the handle of his key blade fly at him. Zack drops to his knees.

"Your weak and pathetic!" ZaZick says walking up to Zack and pointing his key blade at him. ZaZick looks away from Zack to see Vanitas vanish in a puff of darkness. He then disappears in a portal of darkness him self, the barrier disappears with the dark corridor.

"Zack!" Sora says running up to him being followed by the others.

"You'll be okay." Kairi says leaning down next to Zack, still no response.

At castle oblivion, an hour later…

"I'm going to split my heart and let 25 replace it with data so Xion can live." Zack is explaining to Roxas and Sora.

"Were with ya all the way." Sora says to his friend.

"That's right you can count on us." Roxas adds to Sora's statement.

"Did you beat Vanitas?" Zack asks them.

"Yeah he's history." Ven adds when he walks into the room.

"Ready." Zack states as Sora and Roxas point Oathkeeper and Oblivion at his chest. "Do it."

The two key blades fire the beams.

Three hours later…

Zack opens his eyes and looks to his left Xion is smiling at him.

"Hey." Zack says sleepily to her.

"Thank you." Xion thanks Zack for his sacrifice.

"Hey its jus…" Zack starts but passes out.

**TGSNT.**

**What was Zack going to say to Xion, regardless they have a full team now. Zack's key blade is broken how will he continue? BTW I was listening to Lee by Tenacious D this whole time writing this chapter so… any way I forgot where I was heading with this so Rate, Review, Favorite hurry if you don't I cant rize like the fenix.**


	12. Chapter 12: Healing

**Welcome this is number 12 of khtgsNt. Enjoy…**

**TGSNT.**

Zack opens his eyes his mind focusing on the last memory of Xion's face. He sees everyone hovering over him in his room on the gummi ship.

"What?" Zack starts.

"You passed out, we were worried." Kairi says to the drowsy Zack.

"What happened?" Zack asks waking up a little more.

"We carried you back on the ship for rest and…" Aqua starts.

"And then you started talking." Namine finishes Aqua's statement.

"About what?" Zack asks confused.

"You loving Yuffie." Xion responds to him.

Zack blushes. "Sorry, you guys can go I'm fine." Zack tells the group.

"You didn't handle getting your heart split as well as the us, because its been split before." Namine says to him.

"So we are going to have some people with you to help you with anything you need." Kairi tells Zack.

"Who?" Zack asks in defeat.

"Were going to Radiant Garden to leave you with Arieth, but for now Aqua's gonna stay with me." Namine states to Zack.

"Why do I have to stay with them and not travel with you guys? This is my fight to!" Zack says aggravated as everyone but Aqua and Namine leave.

"Because we want you to recover and moving you from world to world while you're injured like this isn't wise." Aqua says in a motherly tone.

"The good part is you get to spend time with Yuffie." Namine says smiling at Zack sincerely.

"Yeah I guess." Zack says to them. "I'm gonna try to fall asleep I'm still pretty beat." Zack says while closing his eyes.

"Wake you when we get there." Aqua says in her maternal voice.

Radiant Garden, 1 hour later…

"Here we go." Riku says sling Zack's arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks." Zack says as Lea slings his arm over his shoulder.

"No problem. One time I had to carry Roxas." Lea informs Zack as they are walking to the restoration committee house.

"Really? What happened?" Zack asks Lea.

"We went to Castle Oblivion and he passed out." Lea informs Zack as they walk into the house.

"Oh My God what happened Zacky?" Yuffie yells as she runs up to him and hugs him.

"OW!" Zack yells as her head touches where his heart is, she lets go of him immediately. "Sorry, it's a sore spot."

"Lets get you on a bed." Arieth says to Zack. "Put him in my room." Arieth tells Riku and Lea, they set him down on a pink bed.

"We'll be back." Riku says speaking for everyone.

"Go kick his ass." Zack tells Riku. Zack hears the ship leave as he sees Arieth and Yuffie come into the room.

"They told me what happened. You wont be fully recovered for a while." Arieth starts taking his hoodie off.

"What are you doing?" Zack asks Arieth.

"Looking at the wound." Arieth informs him as she takes his shirt off to reveal his six pack.

"Whoa!" Yuffie says stunned at his body, she still has the necklace hanging from her neck.

"Yeah I took weight training for a year." Zack says to Yuffie's reaction.

"So the trouble here is that your heart has been split too much but we can heal you." Arieth informs him.

"How." Zack asks confused.

"I'll do what I can to make you something but until then you need to try and stay off your feet now I'll try to find a recipe and Yuffie can stay and give you company." Arieth says leaving.

"Hey." Zack says calmly to Yuffie.

"Hey, I still have the necklace." Yuffie says happily.

"I see that, keep it for good luck.

"I'll keep it safe. Does it hurt?" Yuffie asks him sadly brushing his cheek lightly.

"No, not to much." Zack struggles out a smile. Yuffie leans in for a kiss on the forehead.

"It's here I made it." Arieth says coming into the room with some steaming soup. "Eat it all." Arieth tells Zack.

"I'll make sure he eats it all." Yuffie says taking the bowl and feeding Zack. (I'm going to skip this part cause all it is Yuffie feeding Zack the soup.)

10 mins. Later

Zack is up and walking around with Yuffie.

"So Sora got beat by Leon?" Zack asks Yuffie.

"Yeah the first time I saw Sora he was passed out." Yuffie tells Zack as they see someone with hair over one side of his face arguing with a normal citizen.

"Jake?" Zack asks no one.

"Who?" Yuffie asks Zack.

Zack points to the guy with hair over one side of his face.

"No that's Ienzo he runs the local book shop." Yuffie informs Zack.

"Yo losers." They hear the all to familiar voice yell from behind them.

"Why are you always here?" Zack yells to ZaZick turning around with Yuffie.

"I love causing discontent for you." ZaZick tells Zack. "Fight! Oh wait I broke your weapon." ZaZick says summoning his key blade.

"I Don't need a key blade. My Friends are My Power!" Zack proclaims fiercely.

**TGSNT.**

**Well I did the most cliché kingdom hearts line ever but yeah there it was chapter 12 Healing constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Any way Rate, Review, Favorite…**


	13. Chapter 13: Joined Hearts

**Sorry for not updating in a while but here we go a battle of finality is about to begin.**

**TGSNT.**

"Your friends? You think they care about some broken key blade wielder. Face it your alone." ZaZick says to Zack coldly. Zack looks down.

"Shut up." Zack says before looking up to see a shuriken flying at ZaZick's head. He grabs it mid flight and smashes it.

"How many times do I have to break that toy?" ZaZick asks Yuffie.

"Don't speak to her." Zack says to his nobody.

"Why is she your girl? She couldn't care less about you." ZaZick says in his usual cold tone.

"Shut up." Zack looks up to see Oblivion fly at him from Xion throwing it from the gummi ship, he front flips over ZaZick while grabbing oblivion mid air, ZaZick turns around while swinging at him, Zack blocks and shoves him back, then goes into light empowerment, flies at ZaZick who kicks him in the stomach knocking Zack out of light empowerment.

"Give up." ZaZick says bored, he starts walking toward Yuffie who gets ready to fight. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Lea, and Xion jump in front of her in defense. Zack gets up and his eyes turn completely white and a large beam of light rips through the sky to surround Zack, he is standing all wounds healed with his key blade gem essence made of pure light in his left hand, pure white lightning swirling around him and gem essence.

"ZaZick! You couldn't let it go you had to push me." Zack says walking calmly toward ZaZick.

"Zack? What is this?" ZaZick says with a hint of fear in his voice. He runs toward Zack who see's him coming and knocks his key blade out of his hand.

"Give up." Zack says calmly the lightning swirling around him giving ZaZick tiny shocks as he falls to his knees the group watches Zack in awe of his new found power.

"Fuck… you." ZaZick says before spitting on Zack.

"Fine." Zack says before raising his hand to catch Gem Deterioration. He then puts it in the pure light Gem Essence it reacts and reforms the real Gem Essence. "There we go." Zack says happily. "Sorry it had to be this way." Zack points Gem Essence at ZaZick's chest and uses his Ultimate attack Gem's Punishment on ZaZick as the fifteen beams of light shoot to the tip of Gem Essence, Zack fires the beam and destroys ZaZick's body his heart flies into Zack's chest and Zack returns to normal and banishes Gem Essence before running to the group.

"Zacky!" Yuffie yells as she jumps into his arms and hugs him.

"Yuffie." Zack says happily and setting her down on her feet and turning to the others. "Why back so soon?" Zack asks them.

"Well were about to go confront Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem err Xehanort's heartless." Sora says to Zack.

"So we decided to come see if you were feeling any better!" Kairi explains happily to Zack.

"And you were!" Xion exclaims happily.

"Thanks guys, for everything!" Zack says to them "Yuffie I have to go." Zack says looking down. He looks up as she puts his necklace round his neck.

"Be safe." Yuffie says with a smile on her face.

"I will." He smiles back at her. Before walking away with the others into the gummi ship the doors close and the ship takes off.

"So…" Xion asks smiling at Zack.

"What?" Zack asks Xion.

"You and Yuffie. Together. Officially." Xion says with a smile on her face.

"So what if we are." Zack asks her.

"Nothing I'm happy for you." Xion says happily.

Zack walks to his room and shuts the door, he then lays down and pulls his ipod touch out and starts listening to Things that rhyme with orange, by: I set my friends on fire. Through his head phones. After the songs over Banarang, by: Skrillix, comes on, halfway through he hears a knock on his door. He gets up and locks the ipod and stuffs it and the headphones in his pocket before walking into the cockpit to join the others, out the window he sees a desert with thousands of key blades lodged in the ground they form a cross roads.

"Wow." Zack says in wonder. They land and all of them, Zack, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Lea, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Ven walk out of the ship in a group they reach the crossroads to see three figures standing before them they look like the same person but different two of them are in the black cloak the other is in a long black coat with a white button up shirt he is bald with orange eyes and a beard that is silver, the others have orange eyes but long silver hair differing slightly from one another.

"Ahh. So the broken key blade wielder is with you now, you're more pathetic than I thought." Says the bald one.

"Ahh. So you're the leader of the organization, you're a lot older than I thought." Zack uses as his comeback. "You must be Xehanort."

"Right you are young boy too bad ZaZick was too weak and pathetic to kill you and crush your heart into oblivion, but maybe there is hope yet. X-blade!" As he says X-blade he points to Zack.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks in anger.

"You were merely a back up plan if we failed to make Sora the X-blade, you were nothing more than a pawn." Xehanort says laughing. Xemnas lunges forward and throws Sora in the air, Ansem summons his guardian heartless and teleports in front of Riku, the guardian grabs Riku and they fly high above the ground, Xehanort thrusts his hand forward sending a gust of wind blasting everyone but Zack far away he then raises a spot where Zack and him are standing to make it harder for the others to interfere.

Zack closes his eyes and puts his hand to his heart. "Xehanort, I will stop you." As he says this he puts his hand in front of him. "You wont hurt anyone else!" As he says this he simultaneously summons his key blade and opens his eyes.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was it took me awhile to find the right words at times but I think it turned out all right, this battle will take about two more chapters to finish, then part 2 and a whole new mission, anyway Favorite, follow, review I don't really care.**

"**I do!" Sora says pleading.**

"**Yeah." Riku says in his cool mood.**

"**Riku, you like dick in your mouth and ass, fag." Zack says informingly.**

**And on that note goodbye.**


	14. Chapter 14: Light vs Darkness

**All right people here we go** **the final battle.**

**TGSNT.**

Zack lunges forward and swings at Xehanort, swiftly Xehanort jumps back and fires dark lightning at him, Zack throws up his key blade in defense, the lightning hit's the key and Zack gets electrocuted slightly he brushes it off and runs at Xehanort again, only to be grabbed by the throat, he struggles to get free.

"Now X-blade…" Xehanort is cut off by a key blade hitting his side, oblivion.

"Let go of him!" Xion says before swinging again, this time with his free hand he grabs the key blade from her.

"Foolish girl, Vanitas take care of this one!" Xehanort says loudly. Appearing almost on cue a portal forms and Vanitas steps through.

"Consider this my resignation old man." Vanitas says coldly summoning his key blade, He dashes at Xion grabbing her key blade from Xehanort in the process, he shoves her key blade in her hand and gets his mouth near her ear he whispers. "Hey I'm gonna help you defeat this old man, play along and go with the flow." He dashes behind her and shoves her toward Xehanort. She brings her key blade down on his arm.

"Argh!" Xehanort exclaims as he lets go of Zack, Zack falls to his knees before Vanitas grabs him and pulls him away from Xehanort.

"Listen loser you have ZaZick inside you right?" Vanitas asks as he drags Zack away as Xion battles with Xehanort.

Zack coughs three times before answering. "Y- yeah."

"Well then that means you have the ultimate weapon. The X-blade. So we'll deal with the old man you just focus on your balance of light and darkness in your heart and try to summon the X-blade." Vanitas says before letting go and rushing off to face Xehanort.

**Sora's battle**

He recoils turning around and summoning his key blade, facing Xemnas he dashes toward him, Xemnas blocks Sora's attack with one of his ethereal blades.

"Anger and hate are supreme." Xemnas says mockingly to Sora.

"Xemnas!" Sora hears from the ground, before he sees Roxas next to him Oathkeeper in hand.

"Roxas." Sora says.

"Don't worry bout Kairi she went with Aqua and Ven." Roxas says slamming his key against one of Xemnas ethereal blades.

"Good now let's take care of Xemnas for good this time!" Sora says to Roxas.

**Riku's battle**

"Let go of me!" Riku says summoning way to dawn, struggling as Ansem flies down to the ground he sees Aqua, Ven, and Kairi running toward Keyblade's in hand.

"Don't think so." Ansem says indifferently as he summons a massive amount of heartless separating him and Riku from the others. Ansem's guardian lets go of Riku.

Riku gets into his fighting pose and charges at Ansem.

**Zack's battle**

Zack was trying to concentrate but he was to dumbfounded that Vanitas was actually helping him. Then he was falling through darkness toward the stain glass platform, after a minute he landed on the platform, he looked around, he sees a figure in a organization coat, he runs toward the figure.

"Who are you?" Zack asked the hooded figure. Hearing no answer Zack summons his Keyblade.

"Zack, always so quick to fight. You haven't learned anything from your experiences." The figure says turning to Zack and pulling his hood down.

"ZaZick!? Why are you here?" Zack asks him.

"To take what's mine!" ZaZick says summoning his Keyblade. "The X-blade!"

"The X-blade? No you wont win this fight. I wont let you!" Zack says swinging at ZaZick, but ZaZick blocks and pushes Zack back.

"Why would I fight with you were even, no I want to win." ZaZick says before jumping in the air and charging his Keyblade full of darkness, he points it at Zack and fifteen beams of darkness flow toward the tip of Gem Deterioration, Zack quickly copies the move with the light version. At the same time they fire their beams, they clash neither side giving in. ZaZick teleports and flies at Zack who stops the attack just in time to bring his Keyblade up and ZaZick flies right in to the tip of the blade. He fades away and as he does this a Keyblade that looks like two kingdom keys crossed to form an X.

"The X-blade." Zack says before banishing his Keyblade and taking the X-blade in hand, a light flashes and he's back at the desert, X-blade in his left hand.

**Sora's battle**

Sora and Roxas jump into the air, light circling them they split up as they fly to opposite ends of Xemnas they take turns flying at him slashing him with their blades, Xemnas was beat he was just floating there slouching. They get next to each other and fly toward him pointing their Keyblade's at him, Xemnas fades into darkness.

"We did it!" Sora says happily.

"Yeah but we have to get to Xehanort c'mon." Roxas says running to the cliff Xehanort made.

"Right." Sora says following suit.

**Riku's battle**

Ansem is dashing toward Riku who dashes out of the way and throws his Keyblade at him, Ansem is staggered as Riku runs toward him jumping in the air, grabbing his Keyblade and bring it down hitting Ansem on the top of the head his guardian fades away followed shortly after by Ansem as Kairi and the others are finishing off the last of the heartless.

"Riku!" Kairi says bashing a heartless in the head destroying it.

"Kairi c'mon we have to get to Xehanort." Riku says running up to Kairi and the others.

"Lets go." Aqua says to them.

**Zack's battle**

"Ahh. The X-blade has been forged." Xehanort says while hitting Xion with his Keyblade and shocking Vanitas with dark lightning.

"Yeah too bad it wont last." Zack says happily.

"Oh boy you fail to listen I'm going to take it and fill all the worlds with my darkness!" Xehanort proclaims.

"Don't think so." Riku says to him standing next to Zack along with the others.

"So foolish." Xehanort says blasting all the others away from Zack he then shoots a dark firega at Zack. Zack blocks with the X-blade but as he blocks the firega, Xehanort teleports behind Zack and strikes him in the back, Zack then throws the X-blade in the air where it is grabbed by Sora.

"Come and get it Xehanort!" Sora taunts, Xehanort teleports to him and creates a barrier around Him, Sora, and Zack.

Xehanort swings at Sora, who blocks and recoils with a quick combo before jumping away ant throwing the X-blade toward Zack who catches it then summons a light corridor he steps through it closes before Xehanort has a chance to get to it, he destroys the barrier but cannot escape.

"You wont be able to escape I had a plan the whole time, no dark corridors either your stuck." Sora says proudly.

"I will make you watch me choke the life out of your friends then I'll go after you." Xehanort says angrily. He charges toward Sora their Keyblade's smashed together after a while of even combat Sora jumped back and shot a fira at Xehanort who blocked it not seeing the Keyblade fly around him it struck him from the back knocking him forward, Sora called his Keyblade to him as he ran up to Xehanort and unleashed a powerful downward slice Xehanort fades away and a young man is lying faced down where Xehanort stood, he has brown hair with a tight shirt, and baggy pants and a piece of armor on his shoulder.

The others walk to Sora who is investigating the young man.

"You did it Sora." Zack says happily as the X-blade disappears.

"No, we did it all of us." Sora says resting his arms behind his head and giving a smile to him.

"Terra!" Aqua and Ven say simultaneously as they run up to him he opens his eyes.

"What h-happened?" Terra asks weakly before passing out again.

"Wait where's Vanitas?" Sora asks.

"He was only helping us defeat Xehanort." Zack informs Sora.

"We need to get him to Radiant Garden." Kairi says looking down at terra with Aqua, and Ven.

"Then lets go." Sora says happily.

**TGSNT.**

**Well there it was you just witnessed three murders but they were evil so who really gives a shit right. Well the last chapter will be kind of an epilogue of sorts. Well see ya.**

**Zack: Wait, if you didn't like this chapter you can go f*****uck yourself.**

**Me: Feel better about yourself you made Sora cry.**

**Zack: No Riku's face is what made Sora cry.**

**Me: Anyway Review, Favorite if you wish if you want to be protected by alien probing, jk, nah, but seriously, jk…lmnop.**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Well people here we are the closing chapter for my first story on the site and I've got to say I feel I've done good, so enjoy Chapter 15: Epilogue…**

**TGSNT.**

At Radiant garden Zack and Yuffie are walking the streets hand in hand.

"So you really have to go?" Yuffie asks sadly.

"Yeah, my family needs me I'm sorry." Zack says to her.

"Don't be, I'll get over it, but Zack?" Yuffie asks.

"What." Zack asks.

"Don't forget about us." Yuffie says to him.

"I never will, I couldn't, I promise." Zack says to her pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back. They continue walking back to the headquarters. After a minute they arrive at the head quarters, they walk in as dinner is being prepared by Arieth for a job well done. Terra is resting in a bedroom with Aqua and Ven by his side, Roxas, Xion, and Lea are talking on the couch, Sora is in the backyard with Kairi, and Riku, Namine is helping Arieth in the Kitchen.

"Well Zack I better go in there and help with the food." Yuffie says before kissing Zack on the cheek.

"Ok." Zack says to her before walking outside to train with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Any room for me?" Zack says summoning his Keyblade.

"Bring it!" Kairi says to Zack focusing all her attention to him while Sora and Riku begin sparring.

"Don't hold back. Cause I'm gonna fight full force!" Zack says before leaping toward Kairi getting ready to strike.

They're Keyblade's clash, Zack spins around and knocks Kairi's Keyblade in the air, he summons it himself and begins to laugh, Kairi joins him in laughter, they go inside after a couple minutes and eat with the group, after an hour the group boards the gummi ship to fly to Twilight Town to drop Aqua, Ven, and Terra off to get star shards. They fly to destiny islands to relax and appreciate the peace and quiet for once.

"Do you really have to go Zack?" Sora asks Zack as they are walking with Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xion, Lea, and Riku to the Secret place.

"Ill stay out here." Riku says to them as they reach the secret place entrance.

"I'm with him, too tall." Lea says as the others enter the secret place. They reach the big area of the secret place with the door still where Zack left it.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Zack says to them.

"Zack why do you have to leave?" Xion asks.

"Well, when I was training under Yen Sid with Kairi he pulled me aside and told me when all of this was over I would have to return to my own dimension, Xehanort summoned me here to create the artificial X-blade and get his 13th darkness but he underestimated me, tried to play it as he intended for that to happen, but as long as I'm here the world will not be correct, more heartless, nobodies, unversed, more evil in general I have to go back until Yen Sid can figure out how to stop it." Zack explained to them as he took hold of the handle of the door. "Thanks for everything, goodbye guys." Zack says as he walks through the door, the others says goodbye in unison before everything turns black and sanctuary (after the battle) plays.

**TGSNT**.

**Well part one is officially over, thus ending my first story on the site I hope you enjoyed those of you that read leave a review if you feel like it, favorite, good bye and thank you to all of you who read the story. Welp see ya…**


End file.
